Quand Tony ne veut pas dormir
by MikaTolstoi
Summary: OS, AoU. Quand les Avengers doivent cohabiter en ces temps troublés chez Barton, tout le monde sait que rien ne sera simple. Chacun à ses habitudes et certains ont du mal à faire des concessions, notamment Tony Stark qui n'est pas du genre "normal" à se coucher à 23 heures. Quelle ineptie! Et qui en paieras le prix? Celui qu'il aime le plus embêter, bien sûr, Steve Rogers.


Paranoid

Comme tout bon fan de Marvel, Age of Ultron m'a totalement PERTURBÉ ! Je ne peux plus rien faire sans penser à Steve, à Tony, mais aussi à Clint et à Pietro. Ma vie est un calvaire depuis la scène ou Pietro meurt (enfin fait semblant, dans les comics il vit!). Le regard que lui et Clint échange m'a définitivement fait adopter le Hawksilver. Malheureusement, j'ai besoin de revoir le film pour mieux connaître Pietro. Donc, en attendant, du Stony !:D Y'a tellement de chose à exploiter avec eux de toute façon. La scène où ils coupent du bois, MON DIEU. Et les deux tas... enfin bref !

Paranoid c'est d'après la chanson de Black Sabbath. C'est en l'écoutant que l'idée de cette fic m'est venue. Et puis je trouve qu'elle correspond bien à Tony.

Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Alors que, difficilement, toute la maison Barton et ses invités s'était endormit depuis quelques heures, un bruit importun éveilla tout le monde.

En réaction, des bruits de pas et de portes commencèrent alors à se faire entendre.

Pour sa part, Steve Rogers savait très bien d'où ce bruit parasite venait. De la chambre au-dessus de la sienne. Et, évidemment, il avait fallu que ce soit Tony Stark.

-Et monsieur ne pense encore qu'à lui... grommela Steve, en pensant aux enfants des Barton.

Il alluma sa lampe de chevet et sauta hors de son lit, frais comme s'il était 7 heures du matin. Il n'était 1h34 à sa montre. Soudain, alors qu'il allait ouvrir sa porte, un autre bruit commença de retentir, montant en intensité. Tous les sens en alerte, Steve fonça hors de la pièce et tomba nez-à-nez avec Laura, la chambre parentale étant juste en face de la sienne. L'autre bruit était en fait les pleurs de ses enfants et Laura paraissait très en colère. Steve savait qu'une femme en colère ne devait pas être mise plus en colère encore. Il adopta une expression mi-soumis, mi-surpris.

-Si vous êtes si puissant que ça, Steve, achevez Stark s'il vous plaît, asséna Laura d'une voix rauque.

Le Cap n'hésita pas une seconde devant ce ton inquisiteur, content en plus de savoir quoi faire. Il s'élança à l'étage du dessus. Mais quelqu'un était déjà présent.

-Nat n'y va pas !

Steve attrapa de justesse le bras de la Veuve Noire.

-Il a réveillé Bruce en sursaut et il s'est presque... je vais le tuer.

-Mais il n'a pas... l'autre n'est pas là ? commença à paniquer Steve.

-Tu le saurais.

Soulagé, Steve remarqua alors la tenue de Natasha. Elle portait un débardeur noir et un short apparemment en soie tout aussi noir. Mais le tout très court, et Steve se demanda si ce n'était pas cela qui avait perturbé Bruce.

-Thor n'a pas l'air de s'être réveillé, alors qu'il est juste à côté.

La remarque de Natasha ramena Steve sur Terre, et, sans avertissement, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Tony Stark.

Le bruit se fit encore plus fort.

-C'EST QUOI CE BAZAR TONY ? cria Steve pour couvrir le bruit.

Aussitôt, cette augmentation du bruit fit redoubler les pleurs des enfants de Laura.

Avec Natasha et Bruce, récemment arrivé, Steve, les poings sur les hanches, fixait Tony d'un regard noir.

Le pauvre Iron Man, tranquillement affalé dans le lit, les bras derrière la tête, ne comprenait pas la raison de son succès actuel.

-Un problème ? dit-il par dessus le bruit.

Mais, à peine eut-il fini sa question, qu'un bruit de balle se fit entendre et, enfin, le bruit cessa. Tous les regards allèrent de l'impact de la balle à son origine : Natasha.

-Vous n'aimez pas ma musique on dirait... dit Tony en se relevant et constatant les dégâts de son lecteur CD.

-De la musique ?! répéta Natasha, incrédule.

-Tu te rends compte de l'heure qu'il est ?

Comme à son habitude, Tony prit la chose en dérision et énonça l'heure, comme si de rien n'était.

-Je te rappel que nous sommes chez Barton qui a deux enfants en bas âge !

L'homme de fer, le sourire aux lèvres devant le ton paternel de Steve, lui dit :

-Pardon papa !

Ceci eut pour effet d'énerver Steve, qui leva les yeux au ciel et était prêt à répliquer lorsque Natasha le bouscula et entreprit de prendre chaque appareil capable de lire de la « musique » ou d'émettre le moindre son dans la chambre de Tony.

-Eh ! Arrête ça ! J'en ai besoin !

-Trouve une solution pour qu'on sorte d'ici si tu les veux.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, elle et Bruce retournèrent dans leur pièce, fermant la porte à clef.

-À se demander ce qu'ils vont faire...

Croyant qu'il allait arracher un sourire au Cap, Tony se tourna vers lui mais ne croisa que son regard consterné.

-Bah merde, faut se détendre les gars !

-Tony, Bruce à faillit se transformer !

Steve sentit qu'il avait fait mouche.

-Ce n'était même pas fort... tenta de se justifier Tony.

-Tout le monde a été réveillé ! Pense un peu à Laura et aux enfants !

-Pas tout le monde, Thor dort toujours... !

-Ça suffit, tu as déjà assez causé de trouble comme ça.

Steve allait repartir, pensant la leçon retenue, lorsque Tony lui agrippa le bras, l'air furieux.

-Ça t'arrange bien de me faire porter le chapeau ! Tu peux te féliciter de l'avoir toujours dit, hein, que le pauvre fou de Tony et sa science amorale causerait toujours des ennuis !

-Tais-toi !

Steve plaqua sa main sur le visage de Tony, pour le faire arrêter de crier. Le brun tenta de se débattre mais il faisait quand même face à un surhomme. Profitant de sa position de force, Steve acheva dans un murmure :

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, Tony. Tu veux simplement faire de notre monde quelque chose de meilleur. Je ne te blâmerais pas pour ça.

Puis, il le lâcha et quitta la pièce. L'homme de fer, ne se laissant pas conter fleurette, arqua un sourcil et, refermant la porte, il grommela :

-C'est facile de dire ça après coup...

De son côté, Steve alla rassurer Laura et tenta de calmer Clint qui voulait (aussi) aller tuer Tony. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était de retour à la case départ. Mais là, Steve ne trouva pas le sommeil aussi facilement. Les tourments de Tony l'inquiétait. Qui sait ce qu'il serait capable de faire pour réparer son erreur ? Et qui sait comment il se sentait alors qu'il croyait déjà ne plus avoir sa confiance ?

Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Steve entendit Tony remuer là-haut, dans sa chambre. C'est pas vrai, se dit-il, quelle surprise nous réserve-t-il encore ? Il attendit quelques minutes, le souffle arrêté comme dans ces moments où l'ont croit que respirer nous ferait repérer. Mais rien ne suivit. Sans en avoir réellement conscience, Steve finit par s'envoler sur les ailes de Morphée. Les sens toujours alertes, un simple son le faisait éveiller. Lorsqu'il entendit un grincement, pourtant infime, qui semblait provenir du couloir, il se redressa d'un bond. Du calme mon vieux, pensa-t-il, pour ne pas paniquer. Steve se remis en position couchée, mais ne referma pas l'œil. Il se demandait s'il faisait bien d'ignorer son instinct. Qui sait ce qui était en train de se passer ? Ultron les avait peut-être déjà localisés et avait envoyé les jumeaux maléfiques ! N'écoutant que son courage, Steve se leva alors, sans faire le moindre bruit, et colla son oreille à la porte. Alors qu'il approchait juste, celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement faisait stopper Steve net. Tentant de faire appel à tout son sang-froid car il ne devait pas réveiller à nouveau toute la maison, Steve était prêt à bondir sur le supposé voleur. Mais ce fut une tête bien identifiée qu'il discerna dans la pénombre.

-Tony ?! souffla-t-il, ébahi.

Craignant qu'il fasse du bazar en parlant, Steve le saisit par le col et l'attira dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte avec la plus grande délicatesse.

-Hey Cap je suis fragile ! dit Tony, appuyé sur le lit, à voix basse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Pas envie de dormir. Et Nat a pris tout mes jouets !

Tony, la mine faussement innocente, faisait face au Cap, qui était les bras croisés et arborait un air dépité.

-Je me fiches de tes états d'âme, figures-toi ! Tu n'as pas pensé que _moi_ je voulais dormir peut-être ?

-Tu étais debout, devant la porte. C'est ta façon de dormir ? Je sais que tu n'es plus totalement humain mais je peux te dire que même les robots sauraient qu'on dort dans un _lit_...

Steve leva les yeux au ciel. Comment je vais me débarrasser de lui maintenant ?

-Tu n'aurais pas pu aller faire une balade dehors au lieu de venir ici ?

Tony haussa les épaules, sarcastique.

-Pas le même intérêt.

-Me casser les pieds ?

-Bingo Cap' !

À nouveau, Steve poussa un soupir. Pourtant il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de naître sur son visage.

-Si tu veux dormir, rien ne t'en empêches.

-Tu as raison, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un venait de s'inviter.

-Ma parole, Captain America fait de l'ironie ! C'est la petite sorcière qui t'as perturbé comme ça ?

Au souvenir de cet épisode, la mine de Steve s'assombrit. Tony le remarqua. Il se demanda si ce qu'avait vu Cap était pire que ce que lui avait pu voir... si c'était possible. L'image du bouclier brisé en deux et du corps de Steve, amorphe, lui envahit alors l'esprit et il se sentit vaciller. Conséquence de ce souvenir mais aussi de la dure journée qu'ils venaient de vivre.

-Eh Tony, ça va ? Tu n'aurais pas dû jouer les héros, tu es trop fatigué...

-Mais je suis un héros, nan ? dit-il la voix chancelante mais toujours moqueur.

Steve secoua la tête mais se permit de rire.

-Allez, installes-toi là...

Il porta Tony et l'installa sur son lit.

-Attend, je vais remettre la couverture.

N'ayant jamais froid, Steve ne dormait qu'avec un simple drap. Pour autant, il ramena la couette qui trônait sur une chaise et l'étendit sur Tony.

-Et je ne veux aucune remarque c'est clair ?

Pas de réponse. Quelle blague lui faisait-il encore ? Steve s'assit lentement sur son lit et se retourna vers Tony, obligé de s'approcher pour voir ce qui clochait.

-Tony ? souffla-t-il.

Steve n'entendit qu'une respiration régulière lui répondre. Il sourit.

-Bonne nuit, Tony Stark.

Son visage paraissait si apaisé, son corps presque détendu. C'était différent du Tony sous pression incessante qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. C'était rassurant, et cela donnait de l'espoir à Steve. Alors, sa main monta lentement vers sa joue et s'approcha à quelques millimètres de sa peau. Comment était-ce, de le toucher ? Le contraire de Tony : doux à l'extérieur mais résistant ? Peut-être. Mais... il ne le saurait jamais. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres, Steve se retourna d'un mouvement et s'allongea. Étrangement, il trouva le sommeil aussitôt.

 _FIN_


End file.
